micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Alimia
Alimia is located in central Mexico, a tiny enclave in Mexico City, governed by The Royal House of Alimia. Situated in the suburb of the major Mexico City, Alimia, is just only a few blocks away from several paks, and a few minutes from Xochimilco natural reserve. The nearest major airport is Mexico City international, and several bus services are in the nearest avenues. Visitors to this area enjoy going to parks, water canals, botanical markets and in the surrounding areas can visit several completely free museums, expos, traditional stores an food locals. Alimia was established in 2017, it was a Principalty for over a month, followed by the nation that it is today. History The Royal House was founded in the early 21th century, in August 5th, 2017, after that, the Grand Duke declared independence from Mexico, founding the Principality of Alimia, and a month later, the Royal House readjust the monarquic composition to a Grand Duchy, in the beggining Alimia had the same size of Kavajë mayoralty, but a few weeks later Alimia invaded and annexed the Elbasan territory. In the night of September 7th, 2017, a 8.1 strong earthquake with epicenter in the east of Tonalá, México reached Alimia, but no damage occur, later, in September 19th anoter earthquake located in Morelo-Puebla border beated Alimia and demolished National barrier and National Flagpole. In October 2017 Alimia started talks about the annexation of Satania as a mayoralty. Around December 2017, a constitutional reform passed and Elbasan changed into a territory. In January 8th, 2018 Alimia and another 4 countries formed the League of Micronations. In January 20th, Alimia annexed Satania mayoralty (Before mexican territory) and Mayor Satan gained citizenship ascended to power, and two of the citizens lost his nationality Geography, climate and environment Climate In Köpper-Geigger climate classification, Alimia have a Cwb climate. (dry winter, tempered) Geography Alimia have a significative sismic activity, the Alimian Plate produces at least 3 eartquakes in a week (6°-9° richter) but Alimia doesn't have volcanoes, and not all of Alimia is in the Alimian Plate, almost all of Kavajë is in this plate, the rest of the country belongs to the Northamerican Plate. Flora & Fauna The country doesn't have so much variety of plants or animals. Demographics The country have a population of 2 people, the 100% is Dawn ethinc, the 100% of habitants speak the official language is the Alimian Chavacan. (little diffrences whit castillian spanish) Language Alimia has the Alimian Chavacan as the official language, it's slightly different compared with standart spanish, Alimian Chavacan adopts some words from another languages but the main difference is that the Alimian Chavacan can't be writed in latin alphabet, the official alphabet in Alimia is the Alimian alphabet. (based on Greek alphabet) Religion The 100% of the population is secular. Government & politics The country is divided in 2 mayoralties (Kavajë and Satania) and 1 territory (Elbasan), with a proclamed martial law, the electoral power is inactive. Foreign relations Countries that have diplomatic relations with Alimia Alimia recognise all micronation whit physical terrestrial claims, and in some cases Alimia not recognizes all of sovereignty teritorial claims. (Like nations that claims all of the world) Alimia recognise all of the 195 UN members and observators and the following countries: * Taiwan * Saharawi Arab Democratic Republic * Kurdistan * Crimea (As a part of Russia) Military & security Alimia have 2 soldiers and 2 gendarmes, in fact, this country is at war with a unspecified sector of mexican population, but this war is nowadays a stalemate. National Festivities FORMAT: DD/MM * 1/1: New year * 6/1: Three Magic Kings * 20/1: Satania annexation day * 5/8: Independence Day * 8/8: Pavo Day * 15/9: Cassini-Huygens Memorial Day * 19/9: 1985 & 2017 Earthquake Victims Day * 29, 30, 31/10: Pavo Memorial Day * 1/12: Doctor Day * 2/12: Teacher Day * 3/12: Scientific Day * 4/12: Armed Forces Day * 5/12: Grandfathers Day * 12/12: Alimia Day * 13/12: Flag Day * 14/12: Emblem Day * 15/12: Anthem Day * 16/12: Motto Day * 17/12: Grand Duke Day * 17/12: Boniface 1st Day * 17/12: Boniface 1st birthday * 18/12: Royal House Day * 24/12: Chrismas Eve * 25/12: Chrismas * 29/12: Atifete 1st Day * 29/12: Duchess Day * 29/12: Prime Minister's Day * 31/12: Year end Contact Mail: senioritawu@gmail.com Official website Twitter Official newspaper Youtube channel Category:Micronations Category:MicroWiki Category:North American Micronations Category:American micronations Category:Grand duchy Category:Alimia Category:Boniface